An electronic device such as a personal digital assistance (Personal Digital Assistance, PDA) and a mobile phone can access a network, so as to implement operations such as web browsing, email sending and receiving, and data downloading. The electronic device can access a network in multiple manners. For example, the mobile phone can access a 3G or 4G network by using a subscriber identity module (Subscriber Identity Module, SIM) card; and the PDA can access the Internet network by using a Wireless Fidelity (Wireless Fidelity, Wi-Fi) hotspot. However, in an area beyond the coverage of the Wi-Fi hotspot, the PDA cannot access the network by using the Wi-Fi hotspot.
At present, some electronic devices provide a Bluetooth access point (Access Point, AP) function, that is, a Bluetooth network sharing function. By using the Bluetooth network sharing function, these electronic devices can serve as an AP to provide another electronic device that needs to access the network with a network connection. Based on the foregoing Bluetooth network sharing function, in an area beyond the coverage of a Wi-Fi hotspot, the PDA can access the network by using the electronic device having the Bluetooth network sharing function. For example, the PDA may access the network by using a mobile phone having the Bluetooth network sharing function, and a network access process is that: The mobile phone establishes a Bluetooth connection to the PDA, and then a user turns on the Bluetooth network sharing function of the mobile phone manually, so as to provide the PDA with a network connection.
However, in the foregoing method in which the PDA accesses the network by using a mobile phone having the Bluetooth network sharing function, for each operation, the user needs to turn on the Bluetooth network sharing function (Bluetooth AP function) of the electronic device through manual configuration, which is a troublesome process and leads to an excessively long time to access a network.